fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Roger (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light)
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives = |game =Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |firstseen =Chapter 8: Port Warren (Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light) Chapter 8: Soulful Bridge (New Mystery of the Emblem) |class =Knight |mirage = |voiceby = }} Roger is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light and Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. He was omitted in Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem but brought back in New Mystery of the Emblem. Profile He is a knight of Grust and recruitable by Caeda, who asks him if he believes in love, causing him to develop a crush on her. His endgame title is "Still Single", as he shows romantic interest in Caeda but probably gave up on her, seeing that she is in love with Marth. After the War of Shadow, Roger joined the Archanean army. In-Game ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |10% |20% |80% |40% |10% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |50% |0% |30% |10% |80% |30% |0% |} Overall At 80% Luck growth, Roger has one of the highest Luck growths in the entire game. Roger's base Strength is also extremely high and it is rare for the chubby knight to miss an increase in these stats upon leveling up. However Roger's skill and speed are rather low, so it might be a good idea to make him a Mercenary or Hunter for a few levels to build those stats before making him a General. Roger can easily compete with his fellow Knight Draug, with both characters being fine units in their roles. In the end, Roger should be put on a class that has high Luck and perhaps Strength caps. Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats Growth Rates |80% |60% |0% |50% |40% |70% |55% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *None Supported by *Kris *Caeda Overall Roger is ironically, unfortunate enough to join just before you enter Khadein, where you face the mage Corps and joins either 8 or 10 Chapters after Draug, but has better bases and overall better growths than the other unpromoted Knight. Roger's focus lies in HP, Strength and Luck and the rest of his stats have relatively high bases, like his Defense, or good growths,like his Skill and Speed. But his main strength lies in his ability to be good in every physical class in the game. While he is good at every class there are some classes that he excels in: Knight, Fighter/Pirate, Cavalier and Archer. Knight->General: The default class and a good class for Roger. He will be a physical tank and dodge rather often because of his great Luck and decent Speed.He also has a high starting rank in lances and instantly has access to a lot of Lances which all have +5% Hit because of the Weapon Rank bonus. Fighter/Pirate->Warrior/Berserker: These two classes are generally the same but have differences. As a Fighter Roger will have insanely high HP and Strength combined with respectable Skill, Speed and even Defense and his signature Luck. This makes Roger when promoted into a Warrior a great frontline unit that can fight effectively against most units thanks to the options he has with Axes and Bows. His weaknesses are his still non-existent resistance and starting rank of E in both Axes when reclassed and Bows when promoted. As a Pirate Roger will sacrifice some HP, Strength and Skill for an major boost in Speed. This makes him very good at dodging but can somewhat hamper his performance as a frontline unit as he will deal less damage and receive more. But as soon as he becomes a Berserker he gains a noticeable boost in in HP, Strength and Defense,remedying his flaws as a pirate. This makes him a unit similar to a Warrior Roger but much more focused on killing the enemy in as little time as possible. Cavalier->Paladin/Dracoknight(Only possible after beating Hard Mode): This may seem redundant and senseless because New Mystery of the Emblem gives you 14 Cavaliers to choose from but Roger is one of the better candidates and next to Luke and Roderick in potency with high stats across the board and joining with a C rank in lances.When promoted Roger can either continue being a Paladin or become a Dracoknight. As a Paladin he will keep his balanced stats and will not change much as a unit but as a Dracoknight the change will be much more noticable: He will lose some HP and Resistance bases and gain Strength and Defense for it, his growths will lean more towards speed and resistance while everything else gets reduced, he will carry Axes instead of Swords as a secondary weapon and he gains a flying mount. Archer->Any Class wielding Bows(Only possible after beating Hard Mode):This path is by far the most versatile out of the listed ones as most promoted classes that Roger excels in use Bows in some way.As an Archer Roger will focus on Strength, Speed and Luck which gives him an high damage output and good survivability thanks to his avoidance. His only weaknesses as an Archer are his inability to fight in melee range and his low starting Bow Rank. But once he is promoted to a Sniper, Roger will have a lot more options when reclassing: * He can continue to be a Sniper and be a unit that will be on par with Ryan but with no melee weapon. * He can reclass into a General, which gives him very high stats across the board and weapon ranks rivaling a prepromote at the cost of lower mobility and a weakness against armor-slaying weapons. * He can reclass into a Warrior and become a more balanced damage dealer at the cost of his weapon rank and resistance. * He can reclass into a Horseman for extra mobility but a lower weapon level and a weakness against horse-slaying weapons. * If Hard mode hasn't been beaten yet, Roger can become a Hunter and will generally be the same but with more mobility and a stronger focus on strength but less Skill Speed and Defense. Possible Endings ''Shadow Dragon'' ;Still Single :Roger found his way back to Grust in the end, and reached out to the many people whom the war had touched. ''New Mystery of the Emblem'' ;Lovelorn Soldier :After returning to Grust, Roger worked tirelessly to assist in its recovery. Though he always sought new romances, never did get far. Quotes Recruit Conversation Caeda: Good day, sir. Roger: Ack! Caeda: Peace, I've no wish to fight you. My name is Caeda. I hail from Talys. Roger: Wh-what are you talking to me for?! This is a battlefield! Caeda: Might I trouble you asking your name, good sir? Roger: M-my name? That's— It's Roger... Why? Caeda: Hee hee, forgiven me, Roger, it's just- you looked so sweet and kind. I just had to stop and talk to you. Tell me: do you believe in love? Oh, listen to me. I'm sure you already have a sweetheart back in Grust. Roger: What?! No, no! I...I mean, er, I'm quite unattached at the moment. Caeda: Roger, think of the children—the poor women and children who shed tears every day this war drags on. I joined the Archanean League to put an end to it, but I just...I just... *Sniff* Oh, Roger, doesn't it just break your heart? Roger: Aye, miss. There, there. I, too, wish nothing more than for this needless war to end. Caeda: Then...would you consider fighting with us to end it? Roger: What?! Oh, heavens, no... I'm sorry, but I could never betray my kingdom. Caeda: Ah, yes, I see. You must have family back in Grust who are counting on you. Roger: No, not especially. My parents are dead, and it's not as if I've a girl to call my own. But Grust is my home—always has been. I won't betray her. Caeda: And I cannot convince you to change your mind? Roger: I'm afraid not, miss. Caeda: All right, sorry to bother you. But I'm glad we had this chance to talk, Roger. You're every bit the man I thought you were. Goodbye, then... Roger: Wait—you're leaving?! Caeda: Well, yes, Roger, I must! Every moment I stay here, I put you at risk. What if your comrades thought you were conspiring with enemy? No, I must go... Roger: ...You're very kind, Caeda. Dare I say, we don't have girls quite like you back in Grust. Um...perhaps...I suppose I could... Aw, heck, I'm going with you! Conversation with Marth Roger: Prince Marth? I'm Roger, a Grustian soldier. Well, at least I was. I'm through fighting against you. Let me join your League. Marth: Well, certainly. We need all the strong allies we can get. But why the sudden change of heart? Roger: Well, er... There's this fetching girl name Caeda who asked me to, and uh... What can I say? I think I'm in love. Try saying no to a girl who comes racing up to you in the heat of battle just to ask if you believe in love! Whew! I must've turned red as a strawberry! Heh heh... Marth: ...... As an Enemy Death Quote Trivia *Roger is one of the more comedic characters in Shadow Dragon. Starting with his talk with Caeda and continuing with his talk to Marth, where he states to Marth how he thinks he's in love with Caeda, who went up to him in the middle of a battle to ask him if he "believes in love", leaving Marth speechless. **Roger continues his role as a humorous character in the second DS remake where he still seems to have feelings for Caeda. At the end of the game he flirts with Marisha without success. Gallery File:Roger Complete.png|Roger in The Complete. File:RogerTCG.jpg|Roger as he appears in the TCG. File:RogerFE1.png|Roger's portrait in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:Roger.png|Roger's portrait in Shadow Dragon. File:RogerDS.png|Roger's modified portrait in New Mystery of the Emblem. Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem characters Category:Male Characters